


Medical Play (Day 25)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, February Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Play, Medical Procedures, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: Bucky might only be a student nurse, but his boyfriend, Peter, finds there are definitely a few benefits to Bucky's training.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Medical Play (Day 25)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 25 Prompt: ~~First Kiss~~ | **Medical Play** | ~~Tattoo Artist/First tattoo~~ | ~~You held my hand, when it was cold. When I was lost, you took me home. You gave me love, when I was at the end~~
> 
> Hoo boy! This was really hard to put in 500 words because there were so many more details I wanted to put in there. Oh, gosh. Firstly, can I just say that there are a bunch of things I left out of the fic which you would definitely be doing if you were actually, for real, catheterising someone? 
> 
> Please assume that Bucky and Peter have talked through all of the consents, all the possible issues and outcomes, and have consensually decided to do this. Perhaps this isn't the first time they've done it, either. That's my personal headcanon. That this little fantasy roleplay of theirs has been enacted before. 
> 
> Where does Bucky get his supplies from? I don't know. I don't know if he buys them, or if he steals them from wherever he's doing practicum.
> 
> Also, please let's assume that Bucky, as a student nurse, has perfect aseptic technique and isn't going to give Peter any nasty infections or anything. There would have been so much more decontamination of Bucky's hands if this was happening for real. I guess what I'm saying is, please don't try this unless you actually know what you're doing. 
> 
> I'm also aware that this is fairly clinical and not very sexy. I think that's a) my writing style and b) sometimes an appealing aspect for people who are into medical kink, so if this doesn't tickle your fancy, I'm sorry, and if it does, woohoo.
> 
> I should also say that there was no other nurse. I'm still undecided about whether it's some dialogue Bucky has given Peter to say to make their scenario sound more real, or if the catheterisation is an extension of earlier medical roleplay where Bucky, pretending to be the other nurse, came in with a Hitachi, put some gel on it, rubbed it over Peter's belly a bit like an ultrasound, but then ran it over other parts of him as well (nudge, nudge, wink, wink,) to add to his baseline level of excitement before the catheter went in. I'm really leaning towards that last one.

“OK, Peter, I’m Bucky, one of your nurses. Why don’t you tell me what’s happening?”

Peter blushed a little.

“Well, I can’t,” he gestured down at his lap with one hand before whispering, “pee.” He squirmed in both discomfort and embarrassment.

Bucky picked up a clipboard and hmmed. “Suspected urinary retention.” He continued reading for a moment then asked Peter, “What did the nurse who was in here before do?”

“She, she took a wand thingy and some gel, and she rubbed it all over my belly. It felt weird and it made me want to pee.”

Bucky smirked. “Ah, yes, a bladder scan. We need to know how much pee is in your bladder before we start the procedure. Then we can drain your bladder, measure what we drain, then scan your bladder again to see how much didn’t come out. Does that sound OK?”

Peter nodded and fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt. “Will it hurt?”

“No, Peter,” Bucky said. “A catheter shouldn’t hurt. It does feel quite unusual but if it hurts while I’m putting it in, you tell me straight away, OK? It’s just a soft tube that goes in your willy to help get the pee out.”

Peter nodded again and fiddled some more. He could feel himself beginning to get hard under the sheet.

“I’m just going to get everything ready. You lay right there and don’t worry. Won’t be long.”

Peter closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of Bucky preparing. He heard Bucky washing his hands, heard the tearing of plastic and the quiet thunks and crinkly noises as things were laid out. He felt cool air on his groin as Bucky lowered the sheet, exposing him, and he squeezed his eyes even tighter.

He heard more handwashing, the snap of gloves, and then a firm hand grasped him just as something cool and wet touched the end of his cock. He felt himself thicken further, and the blush which hadn’t left his cheeks travelled further down.

“It’s OK, sweetheart. Happens to the best of us,” Bucky said. “Just going to add some gel now that I’ve cleaned you, then you’ll feel me put the tube in.”

The gel was also cold and after a couple of minutes, Peter felt something soft but rubbery-firm pushing at his slit, going in the wrong way. He cried out at the sensation and Bucky shushed him as he continued to feed the catheter into Peter’s cock.

“Taking it so well, baby, doing so well.”

There was a final sensation of pressure deep inside him and the sudden splashing sound of urine hitting plastic as the catheter drained his bladder into a receptacle.

“That’s it, baby, there you go.”

A few minutes later, Peter felt the drag of the catheter being removed and that final stimulus was the thing that pushed him over the edge. The catheter slipped out in a splatter of cum and Peter smiled beatifically.

“Thank you, Bucky.”


End file.
